


Of Nightmares and Fluff

by UniverseBestPotato



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: !!!!!, Canonical Character Death, Couch Cuddles, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Cream, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Nightmares, One Shot, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sad Peter, Tony Stark always had a heart, cuz this is a, doesn't fit into cannon, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseBestPotato/pseuds/UniverseBestPotato
Summary: Simple enough:Spider son has nightmareIron dad comesThey hugFluff :)





	Of Nightmares and Fluff

Peter looks around. There’s nothing. He calls out for anyone, but silence replies. He sighs and wanders around aimlessly in the darkness; hands and eyes getting jittery as he looks for something, someone, _anything _that is not the never ending black around him. After wandering for what feels like hours, Peter jumps when he hears a small sound – like a switch being flipped on – and pivots around and only stopping when he finds the source. A small overhead light shining over an area a few feet from him. Sighing in relief; Peter dashes towards the light, a smile on his face, finally something different, something he can work with. As Peter gets closer to the light, he slows down as a large object can be spotted lying on the floor. Cautiously, he begins walking towards the figure.

“Hello?” He asks, taking another step.

“Are you okay?” Another step, silence.

“Where are we?” Another step. He screams.

Peter wishes the light was off now.

In front of him was his <strike>father figure </strike>mentor, Tony Stark, staring at him with pale brown eyes and mouth slightly open but, the most worrying thing for Peter is the lack of blue glow emanating from his chest. Peter takes another step, into something wet. He glances down and pales.

Blood. All around Stark.

‘No,’ Peter thinks, “Mr stark?” Nothing.

‘No, no, no.’

“Mr Stark, wake up.” Nothing.

Panicking, Peter kneels down (it’s not blood – his brain repeats) and shakes Tony.

He’s cold.

‘NO, NO, NO, NO.’

“MR STARK? PLEASE!! WAKE UP!! ANYONE? HELP!!” Peter screams into the emptiness, the only sounds being his own wails and mutters of ‘no, please, not you too.’

“I can’t believe you did this, kid.”

Peter shoots his head behind him to see Tony Stark, he shoots back to see only a dark red puddle, eyes empty. Peter’s vision becomes blurry, still on his knees, as he tries to respond.

“I’m so, so, sorry.” Peter stutters.

“No, you’re not.” Stark snaps, Peter flinches at the bite in his <strike>father</strike> mentor’s tone.

“You are such a screw up, Underoos,” the fond nickname being spat out like a sour taste, “You failed me, you failed you friends” Peter’s eyes widen as his closest friends, Ned and MJ, appear with Stark with scowls and hollow eyes. Ned has debris in his body while MJ’s clothes look burnt.

“No.” Peter whispers.

“You failed your Aunt.” Stark continues. The streams down Peter’s face increase as his kind aunt appears as cold as the others, claw marks at her slashed throat.

“No.” Peter whimpers.

“You failed your uncle.”

Peter gasped as his uncle appeared, bearing the similar dead eyes and snarl, as well as a blood spot on his chest where he was...

“No, I’m sorry.” Peter sobbed repeatedly, bloody hands covering his face, unable to bear to see the ones he loves look so lifeless. He hears Stark give a hollow laugh and the familiar sound of repulsors go off as Peter lifts his heavy head up.

To stare into the centre of one of Stark’s gauntlets. The owner giving Peter a menacing smirk.

“Oh. You will be”

He fires.

Bold of you to assume I was gonna leave it there.

Peter shoots forward releasing a scream as he tries to breathe, tears still streaming down his face, he can hear muffled footsteps coming towards his door, but he can’t care.

He.

Can’t.

Breathe.

“C’mon, kid. Can you hear me?”

‘Tony?’ Peter questions, his head snaps up to stare into the blurry hazelnut eyes which are still so full of curiosity, passion and _love _that Peter begins to sob in relief because his _dad’s ok _and_ doesn’t hate him._

Tony was, for once, in his bed looking over some paperwork assigned by Pepper when he heard his_ <strike>kid </strike>_intern scream murder. Immediately, Tony grabbed his gauntlet, and Pepper says it’s not needed in the bedroom, and sprinted down the hall towards Peter’s room, slamming open the door, gauntlet ready, to see a shaken spiderling.

Tony’s shoulders relax, gauntlet disappearing within his watch, as his kid – intern- is safe but his brow tightens as he notices the tear streaks, pale face and irregular breathing.

“Kid?” Tony asks, worry lacing his tone, as his kid’s distant look doesn’t change.

“Kid, breathe, you’re at the Tower.” He walks forward towards the distressed spider, gently takes the kid’s hands into his own and softly brushing his thumb along the younger male’s knuckles.

“C’mon, kid, can you hear me?” Tony smiles as his spiderling’s head snaps and actually _sees _him behind the waterworks. However, his worry increases, as his kid just cries harder. Uncertain on what to do – it’s not like there’s a manual on this – Tony wraps his arms around the small spider, one hand in the messy curls, as he whispers encouraging works to stop the kid from passing out.

After about an hour in each others embrace, the sobs dwindle into sniffles and small hiccups, but they still stay huddled together, Peter in Tony’s lap with his head by the arc reactor as Tony rubs his back with one hand and plays with Peter’s mop of hair with the other, content that they’re both alive and safe with each other.

Tony, deciding to figure out what the kid - not his kid, INTERN - was screaming at; he glances at the Stormtrooper clock, 3AM. He grabs Peter’s Iron man blanket, which always makes him feel funny when he sees it, and wraps it around the smaller figure.

“Here or couch?” Tony whispers, careful not to startle the teen and send him into another panic attack.

“Couch, please.” Comes the muffled reply from Tony’s shoulder, which causes a smile on Tony’s face. ‘You’re making me go soft, Kid.’ Tony easily lifts Peter and carries him to the living room, bedding from yesterday’s pillow fort and movie night scattered on the floor, and uses the utensils at hand to create a duvet burrito for the both of them to hide in.

“Bubbleweb ice cream, Underoos?” Tony asks his smol mentee, trying not to coo and mess the brown mop and doe eyes that pop out of the top of the pile.

A meek nod was all Tony needs to leave his Ki-**intern **alone for a bit as he ventures off to find a tub of ‘BubbleWeb’ and ‘Stark Raving Hazelnut’ ice cream tubs as well as two spoons and returns to find his kid where he left him, all wrapped up, but with his arms out at Tony making a ‘gimmie’ motion for the dairy deliciousness.

“Here ya go, Spiderling” Tony speaks fondly as he hands over the respective hero dairy product and a spoon. This earns Tony a delighted sound from the kid as he takes a mouthful of bubblegum ice cream and chocolate sauce while he gets comfy in the duvet throne for two.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, play the next film on our list; please” Tony asks his ceiling friend, who puts on ‘The Lego Batman Movie’ and dims the lights. They sit in comfortable silence while eating their treats only breaking the quietness when Peter sees Tony’s pouty face at Batman’s entrance password and starts giggling. Tony gazes over at the cheered up teen and decides to bite the bullet, as he usually does, and sacrifices eating his own ice cream to giving the kid a sideways hug.

“Wanna talk about it?” Tony asks, wincing when the smile on his kid’s face fell, they both know what the ‘it’ in question was. Tony squeezes the kids arm in both comfort and encouragement while maintaining a calm façade – can’t have the kid think he’s mad at him.

“It’s nothing, Mr Stark. Sorry for dis…”

“Peter.” Tony butts in, refusing to allow the kid to feed his guilt complex (which is probably bigger than his), “What happened?” He asks again, gently.

After a small sigh, Peter tells Tony the dream who, give kudos for this, manages to maintain any of his emotional tornado because his kid dreamt about _him _dying then _blaming_ him for it. Tony’s glad he retracted his gauntlet before shaking the kid out of his daze otherwise….

He wouldn’t be able to cope if the kid became scared of him.

Tony, abandoning the tub of dairy, turns and engulfs his kid in his arms letting his fingers comb through the curls at the bottom of his kid's head and placing his face into the top of the mop of curls. Tony stays that that for a while, using the time to gather his emotions and hide them in a deep, deep hole. He breathes in, head still pressed against Peter’s, smelling the kid’s apple scented products which, like the rest of his kid, calms his heart rate down. After releasing that breath; Tony, reluctantly, removes himself from the embrace but keeps his hands on the kid’s shoulders.

“You know that Uncle Ben’s death wasn’t your fault, right kiddo?”

Peter shrugged. _Fuck._

“Look, Peter. Fuck, I am too emotionally constipated for this.” He laughs nervously. “Anyway, look: it is NOT your fault, ok?” Peter opens his mouth “Nope, zip it – did you hold the gun?” Peter shakes his head quietly “Did you pull the trigger?” Another shake “Then it wan’t your fault, Pete. And as for the rest of us, well, *heh* you’re literally like **my son** to me so I could never blame you for any…..” He froze.

At this point, Tony knew.

He fucked up.

‘Ohfuckfuckfuck, well done Tony, you great buffoon, now he’s gonna be disgusted at you and want to leave and never see your ugly mug agai-’

Tony’s thoughts are interrupted by an incoming spooder hug; ice cream abandoned and who may or may not be crying – Tony can’t tell, and automatically wraps his arms around Peter.

Peter lifts his face up from Tony’s chest, old brown eyes meet doe brown eyes and a smile that could light up the whole tower.

“I think of you as my dad…” Peter admits with a small smile, ears red, while still hugging the billionaire, said billionaire smiles carefree at the small boy who changed his world for the better. The Spiderling then put his face back into his dad’s chest and says something, but Tony can’t hear it.

“What did you say, squirt?”

“I love you 3000.”

Tony freezes, then gives his son a smile that could rival that of the boy’s.

“Wow… that’s a lot.”

Peter’s eyes sparkle, then begin to droop as they lie snuggled in the bedding pile, neither wanting to move, and falling asleep in minutes. Tony, once again, smiles at the bundle of spider in his arms and carefully reaches over to ensure they are both securely covered in duvet.

“I love you 300,000, kiddo.” He gives his son a kiss of the forehead and joins him in his slumber. They both slept easily for the rest of the night.

And if F.R.I.D.A.Y took a picture to send to May, Pepper and Rodney.

Well, they didn’t need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Spider-Man's ice cream is Bubblegum with chocolate sauce and red popping candy.  
Hope you enjoyed :)  
Comment your thoughts because feedback makes the world go 'round.
> 
> Iron Dad never died and have a nice period of which you're reading this.


End file.
